Kinyonga/Relationships
Friends, Allies & Acquaintances Kion Kinyonga and Kion are shown to be friends. Although Kion worries about the safety of Kinyonga, she is only happy to assist him, and becomes concerned when she "breaks" her promise of not scaring other animals by mistake. She praises Kion and the Lion Guard for learning the art of camouflage. Beshte Kinyonga and Beshte are shown to be friends. When Kinyonga heads into the Outlands to spy on Scar, Beshte expresses his concern and hopes no harm would come to her. She praises Beshte and the Lion Guard for learning the art of camouflage. Bunga Kinyonga and Bunga are shown to be friends. She is only too happy to answer Bunga's questions on camouflage. Kinyonga praises Bunga and the Lion Guard for learning the art of camouflage. Ono Kinyonga and Ono are shown to be friends. She recognizes Ono quickly for his intellect and keen eye, and seems to be impressed by him. Kinyonga has also been shown to 'tease' Ono by sneaking up on him during "Now You See Me, Now You Don't". She praises Ono and the Lion Guard for learning the art of camouflage. Fuli Kinyonga and Fuli are shown to be friends. Despite evading her during a chase, Kinyonga has earned Fuli's respect for her camouflage techniques. Fuli also shows concern for Kinyonga when she volunteers to enter the Outlands and spy on their behalf. She praises Fuli and the Lion Guard for learning the art of camouflage. Thurston After mistakenly startling Thurston, Kinyonga has shown a great desire to be friends with the leader, using her camouflage to hide herself to avoid startling the zebra, praising him considerably. She is visibly upset when her identity is revealed and Thurston enters a panicked state. Enemies Scar Hearing that Scar is back and knowing it will be bad news for the Pride Lands, Kinyonga willingly enters the Outlands on the Lion Guard's behalf to spy. When Scar spots her, he is enraged that someone would dare spy on him. Shupavu Upon detecting that Kinyonga is spying on Scar, Shupavu sees her as an enemy and tries to eliminate her with the help from her fellow skinks. Shupavu does not believe that Kinyonga will be a problem for her and her skinks, but the sneaky chameleon manages to evade capture until the Lion Guard arrive. Njano Upon detecting that Kinyonga is spying on Scar, Njano does not believe that Kinyonga will be a problem for him and her skinks, he tried to catch her and she hit Shupavu, but the sneaky chameleon manages to evade capture until the Lion Guard arrive. Nyeusi and Nyata Upon detecting that Kinyonga is spying on Scar, they does not believe that Kinyonga will be a problem for her and her skinks, Nyeusi and Nyata tried to catch her and Kinyonga using her tongue to tipping over together, but the sneaky chameleon manages to evade capture until the Lion Guard arrive. Waza Upon detecting that Kinyonga is spying on Scar, Waza does not believe that Kinyonga will be a problem for her and her skinks, Waza looking around her, he can't see her, but the sneaky chameleon manages to evade capture until the Lion Guard arrive. Ushari Ushari furiously orders Shupavu and her group to stop Kinyonga, upon finding out that she intruded into the volcano to spy on Scar. Janja Kinyonga first warned the Lion Guard about Scar ordering him and his clan to block the water from flowing in Hakuna Matata Falls. She later helps them stop the hyenas from pushing the rocks. However, when Janja, Cheezi, and Chungu run into her sudden appearance, they flee into the river, scared. When she confessed the truth to the Guard the next morning about scaring him, they claimed that it was okay since they are well aware that Janja is a villain and that he deserves to be scared of her sudden appearances. Cheezi and Chungu Kinyonga headed to the Volcano to see what Scar up too. Cheezi and Chungu's bellies growling since they getting hungry when they saw her she's appears from the rock and they trying to eat her when she's disappeared and they ate the rock but it was awful. Later, Kinyonga first warned the Lion Guard about Scar ordering him and his clan to block the water from flowing in Hakuna Matata Falls. She later helps them stop the hyenas from pushing the rocks. However, when Janja, Cheezi, and Chungu run into her sudden appearance, they flee into the river, scared. When she confessed the truth to the Guard the next morning about scaring him, they claimed that it was okay since they are well aware that Cheezi and Chungu is a villain and that he deserves to be scared of her sudden appearances. Mzingo and Mwoga When Mzingo and Mwoga flying circle but Kinyonga saw them she begin hide herself using her camouflage and no one can't see her and they flew away. Category:Relationships